Kuro Kiryu
Kuro looks scary and has immense physical strength, but treasures precision and order. He's earnest and sincere at heart. His family is very important to him. He's been taking care of his younger sister ever since they lost their mother, and he somewhat developed a sister complex as a result. He entered the academy because of his sister, too, the reason being he wanted to look cool in front of her. He's good at sewing and can create all sorts of things, ranging from stuff like embroidery on long jackets worn by delinquents to frilly dresses. A member of the unit AKATSUKI. Appearance Kuro is a very tall young man with a good build. He has short, spiky bright red hair that is brushed back from the front, with one lock of hair left gracing his forehead. He has very light yellow-green, narrow eyes. He wears the school uniform with his white shirt unbuttoned completely and a black shirt underneath.He wears a gold necklace with a gold ring on it, and a silvery metal chain on his hip. He wears two black stud earrings, two golden rings on his right ear, and one on his left. On stage, Kuro wears AKATSUKI's uniform, which is reminiscent of traditional Japanese clothes. It includes a one-sleeved fur trimmed red and white kimono with a yellow striped sleeve. The top right side of the kimono has a decorated collar and looks like a red shirt with a yellow and black sleeve buttoned back. The outfit includes a black obi tied to the side, with red cords hanging from it. The bottom part of the kimono is red with white paint splotches, and he wears black fitted pants underneath. He wears high black boots with red laces. He also wears white athletic tape on his wrists and a black sleeve with gold trimming that goes up his forearm. He can occasionally be seen holding a purple tinted fan. Trivia *The character for "Ku" (紅) in Kuro's first name means "crimson," which resonates with his red hair. The character can also be found in AKATSUKI's name, which literally means "crimson moon." Kuro's last name consists of two characters which mean "demon" (鬼) and "dragon" (龍), befitting of his intimidating appearance. *Kuro's autograph consists of his full name, rendered in kanji. *He accidentally treats the Producer like his little sister at times. *Like Souma, he had been called a 'muscle daruma' by Keito. *His hair colour, red with black streaks, matches Tetora Nagumo from 1-A. Spoilers: *He is strong enough to lift a grown man and throw him a good distance. He's done this to Keito in the Farewell! Festival of Memories and Quarrels event, so that Keito would land on the mikoshi that was surrounded by the crowd. *There is an inconsistency between the two stories, Crash Course and Donning Chivalry. In Crash Course, Yuta had stated he wished he had their unit costumes made by Kuro, however in Donning Chivalry, Kuro states that he had made them. *In Vol.4 Akatsuki, he stated that his biker gang friends always picks him up from home and drops him at school (much to Keito Hasumi's chagrin as he is afraid that it will ruin the school's and Akatsuki's reputation). *In Vol.4 Akatsuki, he came to school late because he was talking on the phone with his sister for an hour. *As revealed in Reminiscence ＊ End of the Marionette's Strings, he is Shu's childhood friend. Kuro had promised to protect Shu when he was young, but apologized as he couldn't help Shu in a crucial time period where Valkyrie had fallen. Relationships See Kuro Kiryu/Relationships List of Outfits made by Kuro Voice Actor Comment "When I first saw the character Kuro Kiryu, I was struck not only by his appearance, which goes without saying, but also by his catchphrase. 'A domestic delinquent'--as I was wondering about how to portray a delinquent with a domestic side to him, I looked at his specialty column and saw 'Fighting, embroidery,' and I thought, indeed, he's a very domestic guy. Plus he's a delinquent. He's also a straightforward guy at heart, as well as the captain of the Karate Club... What a nice guy! So I put all of my efforts into bringing out the spirit of this character! I hope you will enjoy Ensemble Stars, a game where many such charming characters will make their appearance." Category:Characters Category:Student Category:AKATSUKI Category:3rd Year Category:Karate Club Category:Class 3-B Category:Knights Killers Category:Aquarius